This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various anchoring systems and methods are commonly used in the construction industry to secure and fasten buildings to concrete and/or similar foundation support structures. One of the most common methods is the use of anchor bolts, which are embedded in concrete slurry before the concrete slurry is fully cured. Anchor bolts typically have a threaded portion and an unthreaded portion, which may be bent or L-shaped. During installation, the anchor bolts are embedded at orientations where the threaded portion of the anchor bolts protrude above the slurry surface. When the concrete has cured, construction elements of a building are then attached to the threaded portion of the anchor bolts. For example, wall constructions such as wood frame structures may be attached to anchor bolts. Typically, the 2×4 or 2×6 bottom plate of the wall is bolted to the anchor bolt, which typically passes through a hole in the bottom plate of the wall and is fastened with a nut and washer. As another example, structural beams may be bolted to anchor bolts.